Coroai-me de rosas
by Val26
Summary: Monólogo interior de um homem apaixonado... fic inspirada em "Coroai-me de rosas", de Ricardo Reis, um dos heterônimos de Fernando Pessoa


_Coroai-me de Rosas _

_Coroai-me de rosas,  
Coroai-me em verdade,  
De rosas —_

Rosas que se apagam  
Em fronte a apagar-se  
Tão cedo!

Coroai-me de rosas  
E de folhas breves.  
E basta.

Ricardo Reis, in "Odes"  
Heterónimo de Fernando Pessoa

_..._

Quando olho para você, e me lembro de que já se passaram dias em que não trocamos qualquer palavra,ou qualquer olhar, me pergunto como isso foi possível. Como durante todos esses anos não percebemos a existência um do outro, como não nos demos conta do que hoje se nos apresenta óbvio. Como?

Agora me encontro deitado em seu quarto, ao seu lado enquanto você dorme completamente relaxado. Viril, sedutor. Está ao meu lado debruçado enquanto eu me encontro mirando o teto de sua casa zodiacal. Este ambiente já fora tão sombrio que num passado não muito distante jamais me imaginaria pernoitando aqui, ainda mais socialmente. Mas a sombra da morte abandonou este lugar, quando você permitiu que a luz tomasse conta da sua alma. Agora seu coração emana luz e sua morada a reflete. A façanha de evocar almas sempre fora uma capacidade que os cavaleiros de seu signo possuíram, mas você fizera dessa sua faculdade um instrumento de morte. Será que um dia você se livrará do fardo de se lembrar das vidas que ceifou, apenas para dominar sua técnica sobrenatural? Creio que esta é uma das perguntas cuja resposta intuímos facilmente: sua expressão de sofrimento durante os pesadelos frequentes me dizem que sua dívida para com os mortos é longa.

Mas saiba, amor, que nem mesmo o seu passado negro conseguiu criar um abismo entre mim e você. Relevei seus erros e defeitos, atravessei esses obstáculos e o alcancei. Ao mesmo tempo, busquei me despir de tudo aquilo que de supérfluo minha alma carregava: a soberba que sentia apenas por ser um guerreiro, o preconceito que tinha para comigo mesmo e o ódio que senti por mim ao perceber os sentimentos que tinha por você. Não vou negar, não foi fácil!

Chorei de raiva, de angústia, por me sentir confuso, até reunir forças para me aceitar e admitir meus sentimentos. E a partir daquele momento, apenas o medo de não te-lo me atormentou. Poucas vezes me senti tão vulnerável. Não me sentia preparado para sua rejeição. Nem mesmo quando fomos derrotados por Radamanthys senti tanto temor. Aquele era um revés contra o qual não adiantaria de nada minha força, habilidade ou beleza.

A própria deusa Athena, ciente de minhas angústias, me encorajou a vencer esse medo. Ela me ajudou a perceber que o sentimento que eu tenho agora é muito superior à arrogância que eu ostentava antigamente, e muito mais bonito que o ódio. Eu não tinha que me condenar quando não prejudicava ninguém.

Não tinha mais nada a perder nesta vida. Mais nada.

Nunca vou esquecer o dia em que revelei tudo. A única coisa que desejava era que me quisesse. Como esquecer?

Estávamos em meio ao meu jardim, e você estava tão preocupado em não ser intoxicado pelas rosas que não me contive, divertindo-me de com toda a sua cautela. Você se sentou irritado querendo saber "o que era tão engraçado", mas por fim acabou contagiado por minha risada, rindo também. O vento carregava as pétalas já secas e as recém desprendidas pontilhando todo aquele pátio de vermelho.

Finalmente, você se dera conta de que as rosas já não representavam perigo algum, rindo da própria ignorância. Então deixei escapar sobre o quão bonito seu sorriso era. No olhamos...

Sentados lado a lado no banco de pedra no centro do pátio, comunicamos tacitamente o que sentíamos. Convidei, sem medo de que declinasse meu convite. Algo dentro de mim me dava certeza da resposta.

- Durma hoje à noite aqui.

-Sim.

Como não percebi o momento em que colocou aquela rosa em meu cabelo? Apesar de ter sido apenas uma, senti como se tivesse colocado em minha cabeça uma cora de rosas. Me senti premiado, me senti seu. Senti que me tratava como seu rei. Ou seria como uma rainha? Há,há,há,há.

E desde então me sinto um rei,uma relíquia em suas mãos toda a vez em que nos encontramos, em que penso em seu rosto, te ouço, sinto seu cheiro. Toda vez em que você me toca, você me coroa de rosas.


End file.
